Bound by Magic
by Tekko
Summary: In the age of witch hunts a boy is captured and sentenced. When another boy his age is forced to look after him, is the attraction true? Or some trick of magick? RikuSora, lemon, violence, angst. Chapter 5 up! edited chapters!
1. chapter 1

Notes: Hello all! This is the first chapter fic I'm doing (and actually feel I can finish cough) so any and all feedback is welcome! (though flames may/will be snerked at - com'on, there's concrit and then there's just being an arsehole) The characters of Kingdom Hearts/Squaresoft/SquareEnix are not mine, sadly, though this story is :P I have most of this part (yes, depending on how I end this there -may- be a second fic continuing on with them) already thought up, if not banged out, and am working on splitting the loooooong single-fic I have into shorter, separate chapters. Comments are loved, as always, as well as requests and the like 3 Please enojy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

The chilled room of the courthouse was buzzing with noise from folks of the town, speaking in hushed voices amongst themselves. There had been a Hunt earlier that day and had caught an accused witch just on the outskirts. Mothers clutched their children close as the men spoke of hexes that they had seen - or at least, the stories had been told and retold so many times it was just the same - turning women inside-out, snatching the still-beating hearts out of their children. Scattered throughout were hushed gasps and harsh barks of laughter coupled with the scraping of boots on the ground, people huddling together for warmth.

"Order in the court!"

Almost instantly the noise died down into a tense silence, occupants of the room seeming to hold their breath. The judge, somewhat young for his positions being in his mid 30's though aged from his younger fighting years, leveled a steady eye on the room in case someone wanted to speak up. No one did. "Now then - bring the witch."

Hushed mummers went up as the side door of the court opened, revealing two guards flanked at either side of what appeared to be a teenage boy. Heavy shackles locked on his arms as well as his ankles he was practically dragged into the courthouse before being pushed down, stumbling onto his knees before the court.

A girl, clutching her mother's skirts near the front of the crowd gasped as the boy looked up, tugging quickly at the fabric grasped between her fingers. "Mama mama! He's pretty!"

It was true; a shock of silver hair hung down to his shoulders as ocean-green eyes scowled back at the crowd, who cowered in fear. "Don't look!" The mother hissed, slapping a hand over the girl's eyes. "He'll fix you with a hex!"

Riku would have rolled his eyes, if he had the strength. It was hard enough remaining sitting up on his knees - especially when the guards grasped each of his shoulders roughly to turn him around the face the judge, pulling weight on him in warning. Another hand grasped the hair at the nape of his neck sharply and jerked his head back as he started to bow forward, forcing a grimace out of him.

"Witch," the judge spoke low but his voice carried throughout the room, single word causing a hush to fall over the crowd once again. "You are being sentenced with collecting herbs in which to brew your potions, hexing the elderly woman into drowning herself-" Another round of shocked gasps went around at the news. "-and tampering in the Dark Arts against our Lord. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything!" Somehow Riku found enough energy within him to shout the words, glaring daggers at the stern face before him. "They were herbs! For my dinner! The old hag probably -slipped- into that stupid lake an-"

Cut off by a sharp punch to the side of the head the boy groaned, dazed. The crowd was in an uproar, yelling and hissing.

"She did not!"

"You see? You can't trust the likes of-"

"I bet he was going to work his way through each of us, pick us off one by one-"

Drumming his fingers against the top of his desk Judge Auron listened to the cries of outrage for a few moments before having his fill. "SILENCE!" As quickly as it had started the room fell silent once again, tension tinged with anger. "You have one chance," he started, fixing his eyes on the silver-haired boy before him. "To redeem yourself. If you admit to the charges put against you you will be imprisoned until your life draws to an end. If not.." There was a pause in which one could hear a feather drop. "It's death by the stake."

A round of grumbles and grunts went around at that, some agreeing that the terms were fair enough while others were saying 'they should have killed him on sight'. "What is your answer now?"

The answer became clear when Riku looked up, glaring through one darkening eye, and spat. There wasn't nearly enough strength behind it to reach Auron where he sat but the message was clear enough. "Go to hell."

"-Blasphemy-!"

"Oh sweet mother-"

"Cover your ears, children!-"

"It is done, then!" Over the frightened voices of the court Auron spoke, unable to regain the complete silence he had twice before gotten but settling them down enough to be heard without shouting. "The witch will not admit to his crimes so in three days time his sentence shall be carried out - burning at the stake!" The gavel coming down hard on its wooden counterpart wasn't loud enough to be heard over the cheers from the villagers, women hugging their children as men pounded on the floor.

If it was shock or simply fatigue of the day Riku didn't react to the news, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged out of the room with cheers and jeers going on behind him. Unceremoniously thrown into the back of a wagon and locked in he stared blankly at the closed door as its driver clicked the horses into motion, pale form swaying from his spot on the floor of the coach.


	2. Chapter 2

"We got another one," one of the guards said gruffly, sniffing a bit as he peered at his mate with a dark eye. The fall was turning bitterly cold but even so they still kept up the hunts. 'It's when they're most active' his father had told him once when he asked; it didn't make much sence to him but then again, neither did the hunts in the first place. "A tricky bastard, too. He gave us a run for our money before we took 'im out."

The newest member of the guard listened dully, nearly wrinkling his nose in disgust. "That's nice." The guard, who was just a boy, really, stood just under shoulder-height to the man who was going on to brag about how his team proceeded to tie the believed wizard down and drag him to the dungeons. Blue eyes rolled under a mass of brown spikes as Sora turned the older man out. _/Witches, wizards - there's no such thing./_ He dare not speak it aloud, though; to do such was surely a death-sentence.

He hadn't joined the guard on his own will, no. His stepfather, the mayor of their town by the name of Ansem, had 'convinced' him to do so.

"It builds character," the white-haired man said as he towered over Sora, who was protesting far too much for his liking. "And I will -not- have any son of mine, be it by blood or by marrage, sitting on the side of witches! Do I make myself clear?"

So there he was, wearing the scratchy uniforms and seriously considering kicking the in the shins to make a run for it as they made their way down the damp steps and into the cool lower level where the 'sinners' were held. A pain clutched at Sora's chest as the sight of seemingly endless doors, knowing that most - if not all - held someone who had somehow displeased God and were sentenced to death. Or worse.

"-today."

"Huh?" Head jerking around at realizing he'd been addressed Sora managed a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, sure?" The older man sighed, raising the hand that wasn't holding a still-glowing cig to press to a temple.

"I -said- that you'll be responsible for looking after this today. Vexen's fallen ill and won't be back for a while." He snorted. "Not that it matters - he'll be burnt in three days, anyway."

"I - me?" A flutter of excitement flipped in Sora's stomach - he'd been down to the dungeons before but had never been allowed to even look through the slot of the doors, let along inside with one of the captives.

"Don't worry, it's chained and bound," the guard said, taking the stammer as hesitance from fear. "And you'll only have him to look after - wouldn't want to work you too hard, hn." The last held a bitter undertone though mostly hidden_. /Special treatment for the mayor's son./_ "Go to the kitchens and get a tray for his food - ninth door on your left. The master keys are here." He pointed to a ring holding several keys - most likely for each of the attendance. "Any questions?"

Shaking his head Sora waited until he got a grunt and a nod from the other before darting back up the curving stairway, quickly making his way back to the kitchens. Ten minutes later he was walking down, being careful not to slip or spill any of the food (not much for food - cabbage water as supposed soup with stale bread and a chipped cup with stagnet water) and took up a key, balancing the tray on one hand as he snatched it off the hook.

_/Seven..eight...here it is./_ Stopping before the door he had been given Sora swallowed, the nervous knot returning. Though he didn't believe in witches and the like - how could he, it was ridiculous! - he couldn't help but hesitate._ /Oh, come on now - he's probably some poor guy, starving in there, shivering and scared to death. Cid always exaggerates his stories./ _Nodding to himself he raised the key, pausing just again.

"Um...hey." It felt a bit silly but he felt he should at least give the other the courtesy of announcing his presence. "I'm coming in with food now, so - well, yeah. Here I come!" Opening the door with flourish Sora put on the brightest, most re-assuring smile he could manage.

And nearly dropped the tray to the ground.

_/Whoa../_ The man - no, -boy- - looked no older than him at seventeen, pale form held at the wrists, ankles and around his neck, arms raised above his head. A mane of silver hair surrounded his face though it didn't block his eyes, a aqua green that seemed to glow. The claimed wizard was watching him curiously, chains clanking together as he tried to get into a better position. His clothing was in tatters, mere rags clinging to his pale form.

Sora wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring unblinkingly at the boy. It wasn't until the silver-haired captive slowly arched a brow at he moved, shaking himself as if coming out of a trance. "U-uh - hi." _/Nice one, Sora - reeeal smooth./ _Pushing the thought back Sora took the key out of the door and closed it behind him, moving towards the wall that held the boy in place. He kept going back to those eyes, looking at him - looking -through- him, seeming to read his soul.

"You're new." The voice was soft but even so Sora jumped, the cabbage water sloshing over the edge of the bowl. "You look young to be a guard."

Ruffled Sora huffed. "-You- look too young to be a wizard. I was expecting a frazzled old-geezer with a pointy hat." At the low chuckle the comment pulled from the other Sora couldn't help but grin, setting the tray down on the ground. "Not that I believe in any of that stuff, anyway. Um-" He hesitated, motioning to the tray. "What would you like to start with?" Cringing Sora frowned a bit. "Sorry, I know it's not much - I tried to get something better but they wouldn't let me."

"It's alright," the soothingly deep voice mummered, eyes never leaving Sora. He would have been unnerved under such an intense stare normally - he cowered whenever Ansem looked at him too hard. There was something calming about the stranger, though. "Water, please."

"Water it is!" Taking up the cup he turned it to an unchiped area before stepping close enough to the other, bringing it up with both hands to his lips.p The boy swallowed a bit before coughing, then quickly taking a longer sip. Pulling away when the other nodded. the brunet set the cup down, taking up the bread and bowl. "I'm Sora. What's your name?"

The boy looked sharply at him, surprise etched into his features. "Don't they tell you not to speak your name? You know, curses and all that." The tone was sarcastic but those eyes were looking at him - through him - searching. Sora shrugged, dipping the stale bread into the soup.

"Well I can't just say 'hey, you' all the time and it wouldn't be fair to get yours without telling you mine, right?" He grinned, brining the sopping bread to the other's lips who took a rather large bite_. /When was the last time he ate?/ _"And I don't believe in witches and wizards, remember?"

The pale boy blinked as he chewed, swallowing before letting a slow smirk spread across his lips. "Fair enough - Riku. Call me Riku."

"Riku..."

While feeding Riku Sora talked about all sorts of things - how the old guard had fallen ill, how he'd been forced into becoming a guard, life after his mum had passed. It was quite some time before Sora realized that the food was long since gone and he was still down in the cold, wet room, talking to a captive he'd just met.

"Ack, I'm late! Cid's gonna skin me alive!" Quickly putting the empty bowl and cup back onto the tray Sora picked it up and rose, turning to nod. "I'll see you again at dinner, 'kay?"

Riku, who had a curious half-smile on his lips while he listened quietly to Sora nodded, cringing at the stiffness. "I'll be here."

The pain clenched at Sora's chest again at that, brunet biting at the corner of his lip. "I'll see if I can get you more comfortable," he promised with a nod, shooting the other a grin. "See you!" Once out of the room and locking it back Sora pressed his back against the door, taking a deep breath before blowing it out slowly. /I've never talked of home to anyone before../ Pushing himself off of the door he set off for the stairs, heading for the kitchens.

-------------------------------------------------

"You want to- **WHAT**-?"

Sora cringed at Ansem's tone, folding his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. He was in his stepfather's office, a comfortable-sized room with a wall-length bookshelf, a desk, a seat for the mayor and a guest and a fireplace. Ansem was standing by the fireplace then though his back was to it, eyes flashing dangerously at Sora. "Just to see that h-they're more comfortab-"

"Absolutely not," his stepfather cut in, raising a hand sharply as if to physically cut him off. "Why should we waste comfort on he likes of them? They're to be put to death, anyway."

"Which is why we should do that for them in the least!" He nearly shouted, arms thrown out in exasperation. There was startled look from Ansem at that - Sora almost never raised his voice. Taking a deep breath the brunet reached out for the older male's sleeve, holding onto it tightly as he sent him a pleading look. "It's their last days," he said quietly, a desperation in his eyes as he pleaded. "Can't we at **least** make sure that they can sit, lay down and feed themselves, dad?"

That did it; the great man's shoulders dropped, tension seeping out of him. His gold eyes softened a touch and Ansem sighed, looking away.

"You're right." Running a hand through his white strands the mayor breathed another sigh, shaking his head. "I suppose you do have a point - I'll talk to Auron and see that it's taken care of."

Beaming Sora threw his arms around the other before he could think it through, giving him a squeeze. "Thank you so much!" Ansem stiffened but relaxed after a moment, chuckling as he reached down to ruffle Sora's hair.

"Yes, yes, you'll have your way for now," he muttered, tapping the top of the boy's head as a signal to let him go. "Now be off with you; I can't have you slacking off just because of me."

"Right! Got it!" Turning on his heels Sora ran for the door.

"Sora?"

"Hm?" His hand was on the knob, door half-open before he was called again. The tall man fixed him with a steady gaze, the heavy look causing the boy to squirm.

"Don't grow attached to them, you hear me? They're nothing but pests - savages to be hunted and slayed."

Sora thought that his face would crack when he smiled tightly. "Yeah, I know." He slipped out then, running off to find Auron and trying to run from the sick feeling in his gut.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gooooodevening!"

Closing up the door behind him Sora grinned when he found Riku sitting crossed-legged on the ground, hands chained together before him and ankles still to the wall, though with longer links. The silver-haired boy smile left Sora breathless for a moment before he gathered his composure, carrying the keys and a sack in one hand and balancing the tray with the other. "Good evening. Thank you for getting them to let me down."

A flush burned at Sora's ears as he moved to sit across from the other, setting the sack and key down before doing the same with the tray. "Don't mention it - it's the last I could do." The last was spoken quietly, a pained look crossing his features before being shaken off and replaced with a grin. "I have another surprise for you, too!"

Perking curiously at that Riku shifted, back pressed against the cold stone wall. "Oh really?"

"Yup!" Sora reached for the sack then, undoing the tie. "You have a choice in dinner tonight! There's the lovely stale-water and chicken bone with moldy bread selection, ooooor" Pulling out a wrapped cloth the brunet undid the knot, a mouth-watering aroma floating up as soon as it was removed from the sack. "A pork chop, some corn, half a loaf of wheat-bread-" Reaching into the sack again he pulled out a bottle flask, shaking it. "And some wine."

Riku's stomach growled and it took all he could to keep from drooling, humming as if in thought. "As much as I enjoy the kitchens lovely menu-selection I think I'd rather go with option two." Sora grinned at that, bringing the messy display of food towards the other boy. Hell, it could have been half a dead dog and Riku would have been thrilled.

That time during the meal Riku listened as Sora spoke, chuckling at his exaggerated version of how he got the mayor to agree to letting the prisoners have better conditions. He went on about this and that - how others treated him differently because of who was raising him, of wishing he knew his real father and even of silly things he'd done as a child that weren't funny then but laughable now that he was older and not in pain. It was well after dark before he finally fell silent, just enjoying Riku's company.

Green orbs watching Sora for a few moments longer Riku eventually set the wine-bottle down; they had passed it back and forth, sharing the warm drink. It left both relaxed and quite pleased, mind buzzing plesently. Though not wanting to break the comfortable silence Riku spoke up, voice a low hum. "Shouldn't you be getting back? He may start to worry about you."

Sighing and looking up at the high bared window where the moonlight seeped through Sora nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right - oh!" Perking suddenly he reached into the sack once again, pulling out a large sheep-skin blanket. "It isn't much, but it should be big enough to lay on and wrap around you," he said by way of explaining, moving the untouched tray and cloths out of the way. "Here, stand up."

Uncrossing his legs Riku did as the boy asked, standing and pressing back against the wall. Sora crawled forward, flicking the blanket and stretching it out to give the other enough room to lay down. "There, now you can sleep-" Sora looked up as he spoke and was stunned into silence at seeing Riku on his knees before him, green orbs staring with piercing intensity before him. Breath hitching the brunet stared, eyes wide and heart jumping into his throat.

Sora didn't realize that he'd moved forward until he felt Riku's breath against his cheek. It wasn't until after their lips met and meshed together that it sank in that Riku had shifted forward as well, eyes still open as their lips met in a tentive kiss. Both boys pulled back slightly before moving together again, eyes slipping close as their lips met once again.

It was so gentle that Sora felt his heart breaking, soft brushes of Riku's lips stirring something warm and needy within him. He parted his lips after several long moments of light brushing and steady presses, taking the silver-haired teen lower lip between his own to suck on lightly. The boy swiped at Sora's lips in response and then the kiss was deepening, tongues sliding together as their bodies shifted closes.

He couldn't say how long they kissed, Riku's fingers gripping the front of his dull gray uniform as his own hands wrapped tightly around the other's waist. When he finally pulled away he was breathless, lips tingling and body seeming to hum with unseen energy. Sora slowly opened his eyes to find green ones staring back at him, Riku still holding on to the front of his shirt.

"I-"

"You should probably go."

The fingers clutching the front of his shirt relaxing Riku sat back on his heels, gaze fixed on the other. Sora was tempted to lean forward, to be drawn into another kiss and drown in those haunting eyes; then the image of his stepfather heading for the dungeons to look for him fluttered through his mind and he quickly scrambled up, rising on shaky legs. Leaving the cup of water he stuffed the bread and bone into his bag as well as the empty wine bottle, taking up the tray and scurrying out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sora was up early the next morning, slipping quietly into the room that held Riku with yet another sack. The captive boy was still sleeping, wrapped in the blanket that Sora had brought for him the previous night, hair spread against the warm fabric and hands against his chest. Closing the door quietly behind him Sora walked over to Riku, setting his bag down lightly as he keeled before him.

_/Two more days../ _Heart clenching Sora reached out to stroke a few stray strands of silver hair away from the sleeping boy's face, cheeks going pink. The kiss from the previous night had brought on the most intoxicating dreams, leaving the brunet breathless and trembling in need. He'd gotten up and put a quick breakfast together for Riku before he realized and there he was, watching as pale lips parted in a mummer and aqua green orbs slowly opened. A sleepy smile spread across Riku's lips that made Sora's breath catch, grinning back at the boy. "Morning."

"Morni-" The greeting was cut off by a yawn of massive proportions and Sora laughed softly, pulling his hand away from the other's face. "Morning. You're here early."

"Well - yeah. I couldn't sleep," he said quietly, reaching for the sack to pull out what he'd brought; a flask of milk and several slices of ham as well as a generous piece of cornbread. "Hope you're hungry."

Their time together was spent in relative silence; Sora didn't speak, merely watching as Riku rubbled the sleep out of his eyes and greatfully took the items to eat slowly. After the food was gone and milk drained the two stared at one another in silence, the air thick and heavy with unspoken words. Sora finally broke the stare, gaze shifting down to his lap as he raised a hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I-I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," he started, licking his lips nervously. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like-"

"You didn't."

Blue eyes looked up swiftly, wide with surprise and..maybe a bit of hope. "W - what?"

"You didn't," Riku repeated calmly, holding Sora's gaze. "I wanted it as much as you did."

_/Wanted../ _Shoulders slumping Sora gave a slight nod, eyes dropping. "Oh - yeah, I guess we can't have that happen again - that would be stupid, right? I mean.." Looking up as he trailed off he was silenced by the intensity of Riku's gaze, finding himself unable to catch his breath, let alone speak.

Slowly Riku moved forward, shifting onto his knees. "Do not get me wrong," he said slowly, reaching forward in the same smooth motion that he'd risen in. Sora sat in awed silence, swallowing when the boy took a hold of his shirt. "I **want **it to happen again." Sora felt himself being pulled forward and he brought his hands to press down on the ground before him, fingers curling into the sheepskin. "I want that and more."

Breathing shaking and loud Sora didn't respond, finding that he couldn't' get enough moisture in his mouth to swallow and licking at his suddenly dry lips. The motion caused the other's green orbs to dart downward and they darkened, a need in his gaze when their eyes met again. "Do you know what destiny is?" Unable to speak Sora nodded. "Last night, every dream I've had was with you." Feeling that he was close enough and sure he wouldn't pull away Riku reached for one of Sora's hands with his own shackled ones, taking a hold of the wrist. "You are the only one-" The hand was brought to the front of his tattered slacks and Riku couldn't help but shudder, breathing a groan. "-who can do this to me."

Sora felt as if he would die on the spot; heart hammering in his chest and blood rushing in his ears he flexed his fingers around the bulge the other boy's hands as brought his own to, a thrill running through him at Riku's shudder. "Sora-" The breathed groan did it; their lips met together, harsh and hungry and full of need. The innocent exploration from the night before gone Riku thrust his tongue enticingly, Sora's answering groan sending jolts of pleasure shooting through him.

With a jerk both boys tumbled onto the makeshift bed and ended up on their sides, Sora moving a leg between Riku's as he continued the careful touches through the fabric of his slacks. Riku had to break the kiss to take a shuddering breath, eyes shut tight and head thrown back against the blanket."Oh - S-Sora-"

"Riku.." His name was breathed against his neck as Sora pressed a shaky kiss against it, loving the tremor that ran through the boy's body when he did it. He felt Riku moving his own hands, fingers finding the hem of his top and soon brushing against his stomach. Sora's strokes stilled when those pale digits moved lower, finding his own need as they slipped past the waistband of his pants. "O-oh god-!"

"Like - like this," Riku panted, curling a hand around Sora's need. It took more than a moment for the brown-haired boy to catch Riku's meaning as his world had narrowed down to the wonderful friction between his legs, fumbling with the other teens' slacks before slipping a hand into to do the same. Their echoed groans mingled together in the still-dark room, the clanking of chains and scratching of fabric mixing with their labored panting.

"Ri-Riku," Sora gasped, hips jerking when the boy rubbed his thumb over the moist head of his need. Sora mimicked the motion and couldn't help but grin tightly as Riku shuddered against him, breath hitching. "It's - it feels-"

"Relax," the prisoner panted, tightening his strokes as his other hand moved down to cup Sora's sacs. "It's - alright. Let it go."

A sharp jolt of pleasure shot through Sora as Riku gave his sacs a squeeze, thumb flicking over the head of his need and squeezing in turn. "Riku!" His body tensed impossibly before bending, the coil of heat within him snapping as he gasped and shuddered into Riku's hands. The other wasn't far behind him and Sora could feel the stickiness of his essence against his fingers, continuing to stroke until he felt Riku go limp and practically melt into the blanket. Hell, he felt like he could melt into the earth; it was -**glorious**-.

The two laid, curled up against one another until their pants turned into even breathing, eyes close and hair sticking to their foreheads. Riku was the first to move, slowly releasing Sora who groaned in protest and slipping his hands from out of his pants. It took just a slight shifting forward to have the other meet him in a kiss, slow and lazy and filled with contentment.

The soft smacking if their lips parting was what got Sora to finally open his eyes, meeting the pleased yet sleepy gaze of the other. "You think you could get to sleep now?" The groan that was pulled from the brunet made Riku chuckle, smiling softly.

"Can't; Ansem will be up in another hour and I'll be expected to be there for breakfast." The reminder if their circumstances made Sora grow silent, slowly pushing himself up from the blanket. Riku rolled onto his back, staring up with pleased green orbs and a curious smile on his lips. "I should go."

The silver-haired boy simply nodded and Sora used the cloth he'd wrapped breakfast in to clean them off, doing Riku gently first before moving to himself. It wasn't until their clothing was adjusted and Sora was shoving things into his bag that Riku sat up, moving off of the blanket.

"You should probably take this with you - there would be trouble if they found out someone was treating me with special care."

Sora hesitated for just a moment before nodding, packing the blanket into the sack as well. He stood to go but hesitated, leaning down to brush his lips in a chaste kiss against Riku's lips. "I'll be back this afternoon, 'kay?"

Green eyes met blue, one dancing in amusement as the other flicked with hope. "See you then."

-------------------------------------------------

"You're quiet this morning."

Sora cringed. He'd manged to sneak back into the house and get things set back into place with just enough time to change before Ansem awoke for the day. Groaning as the white-haired man knocked to get him up Sora had rolled out of bed, gotten re-dressed (though in his guard attire rather than street wear) and trudged down the stairs. Once there he'd flopped down at the table, staring blankly at the far wall - even after the cook had set his meal in front of him.

"Uh, still tired," Sora said sheepishly, quickly making work of his dish. As to not raise suspicion he rattled on about little things though his mind was somewhere else, gaze shifting to watch the sun slowly rise as he waited until he could leave for work and not seem eager.

"So how have things been going with that witch of yours?"

Sora felt his blood run cold. He hope that he hadn't gone pale in the face - his stepfather wouldn't know anything, right? There was nothing to worry about. "I hear you spend a lot of time down in the dungeons."

"Um - yeah. It's okay," he said with a shrug, trying to sound casual. Pausing he added, "He doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"That's what they want you to think," Ansem said dismissively, waving the hand that didn't hold his fork. "If you're not careful they'll turn you inside out - I don't want you spending so much time down there, Sora. Just do what you're meant to do then leave, nothing more."

"But-" Swallowing his tongue when his stepfather looked up Sora gave a soft "Yes, Sir" instead of continuing, excusing himself as he pushed his chair back and set off for the day.

runs off


	4. Chapter 4

Noon took longer to arrive than Sora would have liked - when it did, though, he quickly headed off to get the special lunch he had requested from the house cook. Heading down into the dungeons with his lunch and a tray of slop Sora opened the door to Riku's room, pleased to find the other boy sitting in the cross-legged position with a smile on his lips. "Good Afternoon!" Sora felt his cheeks flush as he turned to secure the door; he could still feel Riku's hands on him and the pulsing heat of the boy's need against his fingers.

Moving over to where Riku was settled Sora put the tray aside. "I had the cook make an extra meal for me," he said, pulling out two turkey thighs and a bundle of asparagus. A flask of cider was set between them and they ate in relative silence, eyes meeting occasionally just to have Sora quickly look away. He was flustered, yes, but still felt comfortable enough to go back - no, he needed to go back. Be it witchcraft of the workings of a teenage heart Sora felt connected to the other more than he had to anyone else before - to his stepfather or even his friends.

_/He has a day left../_ Biting down hard on his lower lip Sora swallowed, putting down the piece of asparagus he'd started to bring to his lips. He hadn't thought about the situation much - things had moved so fast, so suddenly - and here he was with the only person he's ever felt something for who was sentence to die for something as stupid as-

"Sora?"

Starting out of his thoughts at the sound of Riku's voice he looked up, cheeks flushed. "Sorry about that - was lost in thought." Riku nodded knowingly, eyes fixed on the brunet. After a moment the silver-haired teen raised a hand in a 'come here' motion and Sora pushed the mostly untouched food aside, scooting closer.

He swore then that he would never get tired of kissing the older boy - there was a quiet power behind everything Riku did that drew Sora to him like a moth to a flame. The tender presses of their lips soon became firmer, more demanding and somehow they ended up on the ground, Sora shivering as the cold from the stone floor seeped through the material of his uniform.

"Riku.." The kiss broken Sora slowly opened his eyes to see the boy staring, aqua-colored eyes seeing through him. The intensity of the look was enough to send shivers of heat through him, mouth going dry.

"If.." Riku started, voice hesitant. "If there was a way for us to be together - would you risk everything? Would you leave everything you've ever known for - for me?"

The question, shocking in its self by it's suddenly and depth, wasn't nearly as surprising as Sora's swift, yet strong, answer.

"Yes."

The brunet started though knew that he met it and with that single, simple word Riku's face brightened and seemed to glow with warmth, smiling sweetly enough to make Sora's heart clench in his chest. He seemed incapable of speech though relayed his feelings without words, bringing their lips together once again in a hungry, desperate kiss.

"Sora.." The boy in question groaned softly as Riku broke the kiss again, moving to nip at the curve of Sora's neck. "I want to do more." A hand ran down the side of the rough uniform to find an opening in between, fingers touching the bare skin of Sora's side in firm strokes as he pressed a kiss to the brunets' neck. "Can we?"

_/Oh gods../ _Sora wasn't sure what more they could do together but felt that he would die if Riku stopped. Hands moving into the silky strands of silver the blue-eyed boy tugged lightly to meet sea-green orbs, slowly hooking a leg around Riku's waist before rolling their hips together. The jolting pleasure that followed the move was enough to make both of them gasp, clear gazes becoming stormy with lust. "Yes - anything you want. Just - just don't stop."

With a groan Riku brought their lips crashing together, heat and need and emotions so strong between them that Sora nearly choked on them, moving seamlessly against Riku as they stripped their clothing away. Breaking the kiss briefly to pull Sora's top off of him the small room he moved his hands to the rags hanging off of Riku's form, tugging the tie to the other's pants to push them down to his knees. The brunette pulled away then, both breathless and Riku's slender fingers making short work of Sora's own slacks. "W-wait.."

Riku's hands stilled, fingers curling at Sora's thighs as he brought his gaze up to meet the blue-eyed boy. Sora couldn't help a sharp intake of breath as what he saw burning behind his eyes;_ I wouldn't hurt you - trust me - I lov- _He jerked his head quickly away, gasping. "Sora." The brunette shook his head, eyes closed. "Sora, look at me." The words, said more as a question than a demand, were what made the youngest comply. The storm of emotion in the sea-green orbs was more subdued though still overwhelming, chains clinking together as pale fingers rose to press against either side of Sora's face. "I would never hurt you," Riku mummered, gaze softening. "If you get frightened or aren't sure about it, tell me and I swear to it I'll stop. I - I don't want to hurt you." A ghost of a smile played on Riku's lips as Sora raised his hands to cover his own, warmth mingling.

Their lips met again, softly, briefly, and at Sora's slight nod the older teen pulled away, cheeks flushed. Dropping one hand to stroke against Sora's thigh Riku raised the other to the boy's lips, pressing two fingers against it. "Here - suck on these."

"W-what?" Even as he felt himself try to protest Sora took the digits into his mouth, closing his eyes._ /I trust him. Riku wouldn't hurt me./ _Hearing a sharp intake of breath the brunet opened his eyes, gaze locking on to lust-filled green ones as he did as Riku told him to, tongue flicking between the digits as his teeth lightly scrap along their sides. The older teen soon closed his eyes, a shudder running through him as he withdrew the slickened fingers.

Their lips were drawn together once again, Sora winding his arms around Riku's neck as the silver-haired boy went back to working on the uniform pants, pushing them down the other boy's hips as he sighed into the kiss. A tug got Riku's message across and Sora shifted to kick off the pants, shivering against the cold air of the cell.

Drawing away to lay the uniform's top down on the cold stone floor Riku pushed lightly at Sora's chest, the younger of the pair laying down on the make-shift sheet as the older crouched between his knees. "Spread your legs."

Sora ignored the burning heat in his cheeks and did so, feeling rather exposed. He stiffened at feeling fingers lightly probing down there but Riku's voice was soft and soothing and he relaxed, gritting his teeth as the older boy worked the first slick digit inside. _/This isn't - too bad,/_ Sora mused, making a face at the uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't until Riku started to work in a second that he hissed low, fingers balling into fists as the slow burn.

"Shh.." Rising up to meet Sora's lips Riku continued to work the digits carefully, pulling away to brush his lips against the corners of the boy's clenched eyes. "I promise you it will get better," he mummered, keeping up the steady motion until he saw the tension slowly seep out of the boy's face and blue eyes fluttered open. It was then that he dared to push just a bit deeper, fingertips curling slightly-

"Oh god!" Hips jerking upward Sora's eyes widened in shock, pain erased from his features. A hitched gasp was pulled from the brunette when Riku curled his fingers just right and pleasure sang throughout his body, head tilting back as he struggled to breathe.

It was through the jolts of pleasure that a third finger was worked into the smaller boy. Riku drew them away and the smaller of the two couldn't help a low whine, soon catching his breath as the other grabbed the near-empty bottle of cider to pour the last of it into his cupped palm, coating his length. Then he was kneeling between Sora's spread legs, hands moving to raise the boy's knees onto his shoulders then shifting to his hips.

Lips meeting as Riku pressed against then into the boy he couldn't help but moan at the feeling of the tight heat around him, Sora's low hiss of pain keeping him still once he was settled. He continued to kiss the boy, a hand moving to shakily stroke at Sora's side and when he took a breath and relaxed underneath him Riku gave a shallow thrust, both gasping at the feel.

It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm, Sora's hands moving to curl in Riku's hair and Riku's fingers squeezing at Sora's hips as he thrust. The air in the chilled room seemed hot and thick with need, a hitched gasp forced from Sora as their hips shifted just right, the next thrust pulling a mangled version of Riku's name from his lips.

It was perfect, Sora thought, or as close to perfect as they could get - Riku's eyes were dark with need, lips parted as he gasped his name. It was even better when the older of the two reached between them, quickly stroking the dripping length between them. And as Sora felt the tension building and his body sing with overwhelming pleasure he moaned Riku's name, hearing his partner's own cry of completion above him.

It was the perfect way things had seem to come together that could be blamed for Sora's slow reaction; head tilted upon opening his sated blue eyes he met a pair of very sharp, very angry yellow ones.

------------------------------------------

"D-dad!"

Blue eyes wide in horror Sora laid frozen, air seeming to crackle. The mayor stood there with Cid and two other guards behind him, all with various looks of shock-anger-disgust on their features. The brunet wasn't worried about the other guards at that moment, nor even really noticed them; the look in his step-father's eyes made him want to die right then and there but instead he was locked into his position, terrified. It was Riku who moved first; chains clinking together as he grabbed Sora's top, shoving it towards the boy as he pulled away and moved to block the horrified boy from view.

Jolted into motion Sora fumbled with the top of his uniform, heart pounding so loudly he swore that they could hear it_. /Ohshitohshitohshit-/ _"Dad, I-"

"Guards." Ansem's voice cut through the air like a knife, causing Sora to flinch and Riku's lighting-sharp gaze to darken. There was a darkness behind the older man's gaze that his step-son had never seen "Take the witch away."

"But dad!" Starting to rise on shaky legs Sora started forward when a strong hand took a hold of his wrist. Looking down at the still-sitting boy Sora felt his insides clench, a lump sticking in his throat_. I'll be fine _his gaze seemed to say. _Don't fight them now._

And then Riku was grabbed, another set of hands pulling the brunet roughly away. Cid had a hand planted firmly on Sora's shoulder and the other around his opposite arm, squeezing when the boy tried to pull away. "Relax, kid. We'll get you fixed-up in no time."

_/Fixed up? What does that mean?/ _At lost in feeling in despair Sora watched at the two flunkies unchained then re-cuffed Riku, one jerking up the boy's pants so hard that he hissed in pain. Whimpering from his position Sora couldn't do much as the silver-haired teen was lead away, Ansem stepping aside to allow the guard to drag him out. The three males stood in silence for a long moment before the tanned man gave a nod and Cid released his captive, blue-eyed boy nearly stumbling.

"Finishing getting dressed," Ansem said in a tone different from the one he'd used earlier. It was...worried? "And we shall head out to The Grounds. Judge Auron should understand with the situation why we cannot wait another day."

It was on his body's own accord that Sora moved to take up his pants where they had lain, stepping into them as his mind slowly processed what the older man was saying_. /The Grounds? But that's w-where they-/_

"But - Riku has another day! What do you mean, The Grounds?" His voice had risen to a near hysterical pitch, brunet rising to stumble over to the menacing man. "That means-"

"Sora!" The boy flinched as large hands came down on his shoulder, shaking him firmly. "Sora.. you are not yourself." Ansem's voice had grown soft and that odd note of worry was in it, the firm grip the older man had on his shoulder relaxing a touch. "He has hexed you. I know that you are under his control now an-"

"I'm not _hexed_!" The outburst was shockingly loud in the room but Sora stood his ground, blue eyes flashing. "He hasn't done anything to me, dad! He's not a witch or wizard or anything! This is just a stupid misunderstanding!"

The silver-haired man looked at his step son for a long, silent moment before sighing. "It's worse than I thought," he mummered, raising a hand to run over his face. "Cid."

The blond man stepped forward, brushing his nose with the thumb of one hand. "Yes, sir?"

Ansem looked down at the boy in front of him before stepping away, arm folding across his chest. "Take Sora home and keep him there. The spell should be broken once we have killed the witch."

"No!"

Sora jumped forward to grab a hold of Ansem, to make him try and _listen_ but was jerked back mid-step by a hand roughly taking a hold of the back of his neck and pulling him backwards. "Yes, sir! Come on, kid."

Sora struggled against the guards' grip but Cid took a hold of his hands, pinning them behind his back as he pushed him towards the cell's door. "Dad! Dad, don't do this!" He was frustrated to find tears causing his vision to blur and shook his head in an attempt to be rid of them, only to make more spill down his cheeks. "Dad, _listen_!"

Through his struggles and the grunted curses from Cid Sora wasn't sure but could have sworn he heard his step-father whisper, "I won't lose you, too, Sora." Then he was pushed out into the damp hall and to the stairs, mind spinning and heart crying out. _/What am I going to do?/_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: creeps in Ack! I can't believe how long this last one took me (then again I can, knowing how I am - it didn't help that I went away for two weeks then work straight for nearly a month) but! Here it is! This chapter brings up more questions than answering them, I feel Though it does hit a few big points! I'm already putting together works for its second part (question - should I just continue with chapters on this one or split it into several stories? I want to go into the backgrounds of more characters as they come out but feel they should get their own time to shine rather than sharing in Sora and Riku's light).

There's a lot of thinking/thought-speak going on in this chapter so I changed (mostly) different character's _italics_ to show that - Sora's always...seems to get changed around oO though in this chapter he goes from the /_slashed italic/_ to the _'one-quote italic'_ while Riku and Roxas share the _/slash italic/_ and Cloud gets the _//double slash italic//_. Got it? Probably not...I've probably screwed someone up there . ;;

So! Questions? Comments? Reviews are loved 3 This is UN-BETAED so probably riddled with mistakes and the like x.o I really wanted to get this up before I went to bed.

Disclaimer: Not mine ;; That's probably a good thing...

-------------------------------------

A blond man appearing to be in his early twenties stood at the top of a cliff overlooking the valley of a small town, red cloak drifting lazily in the breeze. Beside him a dark steed pawed the ground restlessly, snorting into the air and tossing its head in annoyance. They had been there for some time waiting for something and it was not in its nature to be still out in the open for so long.

Raising a gloved hand to the beast's side the man patted the impatient creature, calming it once more. He was listening, waiting for a sign that signaled his need. It was moments later that the soft echo of a bell drifted up to them from the depths of the village. _//A church bell? No, it's higher, harsher - the town's warning toll.//_ The rider turned to the dark horse and its ears flicked forward, listening.

"That would be it - are you ready?"

The horse neighed in answer and the blond swung himself up onto it, taken note of his sword's position to keep from maiming the animal. With hardly a kick of his heels they were off, riding down the path in a full-out gallop, the sound of the horse's hooves pounding against the earth growing distant from the woods.

--------------------

Sora stumbled as he was shoved through the doorway of his room, spinning quickly to look at Cid. "Cid, you have to let me go! I don't have time for this!"

"Sorry, kid." The gruff man actually -did- looked sorry, something that would have given Sora pause had it been a different situation. "Orders are orders. Now why don't you practice writing or something, huh? You'll be back to yourself within the hour." With that the guard closed the door behind him, presumably standing out front to stop any of Sora's attempts at escape. Sora stood there in the middle of his room looking at the closed door for a long moment before a strangled sound was pulled from his throat, hands covering his face.

_No, dammit! I can't break down like this!_ Breath hitching he scrubbed his face quickly, blue-eyes scanning the room_. What can I use, what can I use-!_

It was then that his eyes went to the window. The same window that he had snuck in and out of the night before as well as that morning to go and see Riku.

_Of course!_

Quickly stumbling over Sora pushed the heavy pane open and stuck his head out, a wide grin spreading across his face. _Gate's still there. _He then grabbed his spare sack and hurried about his room, shoving items that he felt he would need as well as some clothing. He doubted that Ansem would just accept them with open arms and stop the 'witch hunts' just because Sora asked - he'd proven as much minutes ago, down in the dungeons.

Tying the sack closed Sora slung it over his back, taking a breath before moving to the window to swing himself over and onto the ivory-covered fence along the side. Several feet from the ground he jumped, stumbling on his feet and breaking into a run as soon as his balance came back to him. His heart stuttered as the call bell sounded in the distance, feet pounding against the ground.

_Dear god, don't let me be too late.._

--------------------

The townfolk didn't take long to gather; it was too cold to farm and the schools were let out to go to the middle of town where the bell resided. Children either clung to their teacher's or found their mother's to clasp their skirts, eyes wide and expectant. There were only several reasons that the town's warning bell would be tolling and none of them were pleasant.

In the center of the circle where the townsfolk had gathered was a large wooden stake, a collection of hay still being added around it like pale worshipers bowing to the dark god. Ansem stood before it, two guards finishing the final bonds to tie a struggling Riku to the stake, bare feet digging into the wood as he tried to break his bonds. His torn clothes were streaked with dirt and blood from being dragged from the dungeons to the town's center, side and thighs bleeding from the dirt and rocks scratched against his skin.

"My good people!" Ansem's booming voice caused a tense silence to fall amongst the crowd, all eyes fixed onto his striking form. "You have all been gathered to witness the burning of this witch!" A gloved hand pointed towards Riku, who let out an groan as one of the guards grew tired of his struggling and punched him soundly in the stomach before stepping away. More gasps and whispers rose from the townsfolk as they eyed the boy warily. Ansem continued. "He's the devil in disguise! Not only was he caught collecting herbs known for practicing the Dark Arts and hexed dear Mrs. Johnson, oh no," the man spoke, voice bitter. "He has jinxed my own son!" There was a collective outcry at the declaration followed soon by hisses and boos.

"Kill the witch!"

"Burn him! BURN HIM!"

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son-"

Ansem watched the people as they felt for his loss and cried out on his behalf, eventually raising a hand to silence them. "I thank you," he started as the voices slowly lowered until they were distraught mummers. "For feeling my pain. There is still a way to save Sora - by the death of this witch!"

"No! I didn't do anything!" Riku began struggling again when he caught his breath but his cries were drowned out by the cheers of Ansem's audience. He knew he wouldn't get through to any of them_. Sora - I'm sorry._

----------------------

Panting heavily and blood pounding in his ears Sora turned around the last house blocking his view from the village square. Over the mass of people cheering and jeering he saw something that made his heart stop; Riku, face and hair covered in blood and dirt, tied to a Burning Pole. The fear in those green orbs was enough to make the brunets' heart to pound in vengeance but the lack of black billowing smoke and burning smell told him there was still time. _ He's still alive! _Heart pounding with hope Sora began running again, pushing his way through the crowd to make his way towards the front.

"With his death," Sora could hear his step-father's voice, bringing about an almost immediate silence. "We shall of hopefully rid our town of these vultures who feed upon my good people and their children!" There was another roar from the townsfolk and Sora struggled to squeeze by, hissing when an elbow connected behind his ear and a foot came down on his own. "Guards! Burn the witch."

"NO!"

Sora hardly realized he had shouted the word but the pressure of bodies lessened, giving him a direct path towards the center of the mob. He rushed forward past the stunned and shocked townsfolk and was nearly two steps from Ansem when someone grasped his wrist, taking a hold of the other and wenching it behind his back. "You're not in your right mind, ya'know?" he heard a vaguely familiar voice whisper in his ear. "Don't worry; we'll have you back to normal in no time."

Sora struggled but the hold on him made it feel like his wrists were breaking with each squirm, gritting his teeth as he looked up at his clearly stunned step-father. His entrance had even cause Seifer, the guard holding the burning torch hardly a foot from the dry hay, to pause. "No, dad! You've got it all wrong! Riku isn't a witch, he's just-"

"Did you tell it your name?"

His step-father's cold words sent a chill down Sora's spine which, accompanied by the sick feeling of dread, filled his stomach. "Yes, but-"

"And isn't it known-" Ansem began, speaking over the higher voice of his step-son to address the crowd. "That these spawns of Satan use names to hex, bewitch and otherwise curse those around them?" A roar rose up amongst the people at that, drowning out the brunets' shouts as he continued to struggle. A gloved hand rose to silence the townsfolk and Sora slowed in his struggling, blue eyes fixed on the older man and hoping... "Good people of town, you have seen the evil that resides here and what it can do - we shall have this demon's life and rid this town of the wicked!"

"NO!"

The mayor turned away from the people and his son, nodding at the blond guard still holding the torch. With a nod to older man and a smirk towards Sora the flame was pressed against the hay which caught almost instantly, cheers rising from the crowd as Riku began his struggles with a vengeance, coughing as smoke began to surround him.

"Riku! RIKU!" Ignoring the burning pain of having his arm twisted painfully back Sora doubled over, the guard holding him going with him in surprise before being propelled over the brunets' head with a hard heave. Rajin landed hard on his shoulder, back slamming against the ground shortly after and he laid, twitching and groaning in pain. Sora took the chance to run forward, heading towards the burning hay to try and put it out, kick it aside, to do something when strong arms grabbed him from around the waist. "Goddammit!"

"Sora!" The desperate voice of his step-father was hissed in his ear, the tone laced with anger and fear. The teen ignored the tone, struggling and kicking his legs as he was hoisted off the ground. "What do you think you're doing? Be still!"

Twisting around as best as he could with his back pressed solidly against a broad chest and his arms tight against his sides Sora caught sight of a prominent nose, high cheekbone and one bright, golden eye. He can see out of the corner of his other eye as the flames dance higher, licking at Riku's bare feet and the struggling grow weaker, smoke inhalation making the silver-haired teen sluggish. Tears began to run down Sora's cheeks unhindered, streams rolling freely. "Dad, please! Put it out, let me go-"

//Stand back.//

The two of them jumped at the sound of the voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once, both looking around. The roaring cheers of the townsfolk along with that of the dancing flames began to slow and die down, as if being pushed underwater. The bright whiteness of the sunless sky behind a blanket of clouds grew dark until the world was painted gray, all colors fading into dull shades except for that of the mounted form. Even as Sora turned his head to try and find the source of the sound he felt sluggish, body taking several seconds longer to follow orders from his mind.

_What's going on?_

And then he saw it; at the edge of the town's center a figure straddled upon a dark steed loomed, the beast's large head bowed as it pawed at the dirt and stone ground. Its breath heaved in puffs of smoke as if they had been riding for some time but it did not look tired, just impatient. Once blue eyes looked slowly up at the spiked-blond hair of its rider, who finally began to move; a wiry. powerful arm reached from the reigns to the handle protruding behind the warrior's back, grasping it firmly before withdrawing the weapon. The gleam of the blade in the non-light was intensely beautiful and frightening at once and it was all Sora could do to keep from trembling.

_//Stand back.//_

He wasn't sure if it was due to his own will or that of the riders' but he felt himself being pull slowly backwards, still held tightly against his step-father's chest. He didn't need to look up to see that yes, the older man had seen the mysterious owner of the voice, too - he just knew. The sword was fully withdrawn and propped on a shoulder by the time Ansem had moved them out of harm's way, unknown to the even slower-moving crowd still shaking their fists and shouting unheard insults to an unconscious Riku.

Sora felt both himself and his captor tense as the blade-wielding arm did, elbow raising up until it was nearly pointed skyward before the arm straightened, arching over the rider's head and forward. It wasn't until the faster-than them, almost casual-looking motion was completed that the world begun to turn normally once again, sound and color crashing into Sora so hard that he would have stumbled had he been standing.

The first thing that came to the brunet was the red and pale faces of the still-surrounding crowd, their unwelcome guest sitting astride his steed unnoticed. Then the burning white-bright arch from the warrior's blade caught once again blue-eyes and Sora hardly had time to open his mouth before the deafening sound of air breaking caught up with him. The arch hit the people blocking its path towards the center of the ring of townfolk and kept going, past Riku and on. _It didn't do an-_

Before the thought could be finished he was knocked backwards by what felt to be a hurricane, the screams and shouts of the townfolk filling his ears. Landing with a 'oof!' against Ansem before bouncing off the older man Sora rolled before landing on his knees, the breath knocked out of him. It took several shuddering gasps before he felt steady enough to rise to his feet, swaying slightly as he turned around. Most of the people, like he and Ansem, had been thrown aside like paper dolls; those unfortunate enough to be in the direct path of the blade-induced wind lay sprawled and unconscious. He could see others twitching on the ground, groaning in pain and as he turned towards the center where the fire had been burning he saw it to be out, flame put out and hay blown away in the wind. The stake Riku was still tied to was tilting dangerously and the silver-haired teen wasn't moving, hanging limply from his post.

"Riku!"

Sora starts towards his limp lover when the sound of hooves against earth greet his ears, causing him to turn quickly. The horseback rider was moving forward, the great beast bringing him swiftly past the brunet and to Riku's side. With a swift swing of his sword Riku was falling towards the ground before the warrior's free arm caught him around the waist, dragging the silver-haired boy up and across his lap. As the blond adjusted his new addition he looked up, head snapping around to catch the shocked teens' gaze. Blue eyes met with piercing blue and Sora nearly gasped from the intensity of the gaze, unable to move, unable to blink as he felt his soul laid to bare, knowing that the blond knew and frightened and excited about the outcome it would bring.

The seconds seemed to be stretched out into an eternity, the backdrop of the town and its people fading into nothing. It was then, after a lifetime of holding his breath and feeling his mind flipped like the pages of a book that the elder sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Sora, face expressionless and eyes burning with the silent question.

_//Will you come?//_

Sora felt his heart soar - not only had he passed the mental interrogation but he was being accepted into their life, the one that his people feared and he denied up until that day. Lips stretching into a bright smile he starts forward, a hand reaching for the outstretched one-

"Sora!"

A startled cry of dismay was pulled from the brunet as he felt himself grabbed around the waist, reality quickly becoming real again. The women who could move were tending to the injured as the men rallied together, roaring in outrage. Sora could feel the familiar hold of his stepfather behind him but was frozen from the shock of being pulled back so soon, so _close-_

"Guards! Capture them! Kill them if you must but don't let them get away!"

"Riku!" Sora finally found his voice as the still mobile guards pressed forward, starting to surround the blond rider. Blue eyes turned away from the teen and the hand dropped to the reigns of his steed, turning the beast in the direction from whence they came before kicking its side.

"Hya!"

The guards in the path of the large beast were made to scramble out of the way as it neighed and charged forward, plowing through the village with the club-armed men behind them. It was with the image of silver hair bobbing from against the beast's side and men clad in the itchy-dull colored uniforms that Sora felt his mind and body give in to overwhelming exhaustion and passed out.

----------------------------

_I'm dead._ It was the first thought that came to Riku as he laid, eyes closed and surrounded in a comfortable warmth. He could hear the _crackle, pop_ of a fire going and thought that for hell it's not as hot as he thought it would be.

"No, you're not." The familiar words from the voice took a moment to sink in and Riku opened his eyes, groaning as his head throbbed in pain. Now that he was coming to he could feel various aches and pains along his body as well as the tight bindings of bandages along his feet, thigh and side. Opening his eyes into a squint it took a moment for the blurred world to clear up and the ache in his head to ease, allowing him to open them fully and look around. He was back at their home - what started out as a modest shack that they kept adding on to and made into quite a comfortable place to live. They were in one of the two bedrooms which held a fireplace and the door was closed to keep the warmth in, blond sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed with his elbow propped on the table. "That was really stupid, you know."

"Ugh, could you wait until I recover before you scold me, Cloud?" Riku felt his lower lip jut out in a slight pout but he couldn't help it; he was beaten, chained-up, dragged through a town then tied to a stake to be burned. He felt he was allowed to whine. The youngest suddenly sat bolt-upright, hissing in pain as his head swam and his ribs and stomach throbbed in protest. A firm hand was pressed to his bare chest to push him back down but he pushed against it, although weakly. "Where's Sora? What happened to him? Did you see him?"

Riku didn't miss the tight set in Cloud's jaw at the mention of the other boy before the blond turned away, removing his hand with a sigh. "Yeah, I saw him - right before we were nearly captured and run out of town." The blue-eyed rose to move to the fireplace were a pot at been set, taking a hold of the special tongs to pull out the burning-hot pot and set on the circular stone on the ground before the flames. Two mugs that had been set nearby had some of the steaming water poured into it and Cloud picked them up, placing them down on the table to put healing herbs in one and tea-leaves in the other.

When the blond didn't go into detail Riku growled and struggled to get up once again, glaring when pale fingers met with his chest once again. "Is he alright? Did them hurt him? The last thing I remember is him running at me and.." A lump formed in his throat that was forcibly pushed down, silver-haired male sighing and pressing his face into his hands. "I don't know what I'll do if he's hurt."

A nudge to his arm drew Riku out of his thoughts and eyes to the steaming mug before him, taking it wordlessly. Cloud's gaze was fixed on his, his own mug sitting untouched on the table. It wasn't until Riku took a sip of the healing mixture that the blond spoke again. "He's fine - from what I gathered. That guy in the long coat didn't seem to keen on him throwing himself at your burning body nor him coming along with us." Cloud looked away at the last bit, jaw set. "Though he wanted to come."

Riku wasn't sure what to say. The two of them had been together ever since he could remember and he couldn't think of one time having Cloud ever leave himself..open like that. "You - you offered?" Came the tentative voice of the younger male and Cloud scowled. "You really did?"

His tone was more amazed shock than of disbelief; he knew Cloud to trust no one but himself and even still the blond was somewhat of a mystery to him. When sharp blue eyes met with his own and the images of the events occurring after Riku's faint he had his answer.

Draining half of the cup Riku handed it silently back to Cloud, who took it and set it down next to his own. He could feel the stoic man burning with a question - one they both knew the answer to - so he sat in silence before the other side, glancing away before looking back.

"Are you - sure that it can't just be us? Can't we go on the way it used to be?"

Riku allowed himself to dwell on it, closing his eyes and thinking back; the days spent picking and growing herbs while Cloud brought water from the nearby stream; working on extensions to their shared home, both topless and coated in a sheen of sweat; splashing around in the stream afterwards, laughing and wrestling; nights spent in each others' arms, Riku gasping Cloud's name as he stroke against that spot; and then Sora. Beautiful, brilliant, awe-empowering Sora whom he felt drawn to, _bonded_ to.

"I'm sorry..." The words came out a pained whisper. "But I can't."

A sharp nod was the acknowledgment of the statement and Cloud rose, turning towards the fire while shoving a hand through his hair. They stayed like that, blond standing and silver-haired male sitting, each pained in their own way. After several long moments a sigh issued from the older of the two, back still to his friend.

"So," Cloud said, voice flat except for a bitterness slight enough for Riku to overlook. "How are we going to save him?"

----------------

_Ngh_.. Rousing slowly from the darkness that clouded his mind Sora groaned, eyes shut tight. His back ached from falling backwards and his ribs throbbed from the tight hold his step-dad had on-

_Riku!_

Eyes snapping open the small brunet started to rise, realizing two things at once. One; he was inside and warm instead of sprawled out on the cold ground in the middle of town square. Two; he was unable to move, bound by what felt like thick rope to the bed he'd been laid upon, topless. Heart pounding in his ears Sora looked around, not recognizing anything in the windowless room he was kept in. A fire burned with a large pot fixed over in, a rather peculiar smell coming from the brew. As he took in the details Sora caught sight of what he at first thought that a sheep-skin rug settled over the back of a spare chair - it was, in fact, a lamb. Its head hung limply, wool soaked with blood from the rather wound in its neck, nearly beheading the creature. A bowl sat below the slow drip of blood, most of it overflowing and staining the stone floor.

Stomach lurching Sora jerked his head away, eyes fixing instead on the wall next to him on the thin mattress. There was a circle with a five-pointed star in the middle, white chalk standing out against the dull gray color of the stone walls.

"You're awake."

Jerking in his bonds at the sound Sora's unbelieving stare fixed on that of Ansem, having just entered the room. The older man was stripped of his usual coat in gloves, dark pants and a equally dark, long-sleeved shirt underneath. Relief shot through Sora and he pulled at the ropes tying his wrists down, trying to sit up. "Dad! I'm glad you're here - someone tied me up and-"

"That would be me."

It took a few moments for the words to sink in - the cold feeling of dread was back along with confusion, the emotions showing on his face. "You - you did this to me? But - _why_?" Sora's voice trembled at the last word, it seeming to echo in the small room. Ansem's gaze was fixed on the form tied to the bed, arms crossed over his chest. _That look - I've never seen it before._

Unfolding his arm Ansem moved into the room, several long strides moving him over to where the lamb lay, bleeding. "It seems my efforts were for naught." Crouching down the older man scooped up the bowl, blood sloshing over its sides and onto his pants, which went ignored. "I thought that I had gotten rid of my enemies - those who knew me for what I was and were to use that knowledge against me. Apparently I was wrong."

Sora felt his stomach lurch as the white-haired male walked to his side, setting himself on the edge of the bed. Un-gloved fingers was dipped into the dark liquid and blue eyes widened in horror as the dripping digits were taken out, only to be brought over his bound form. "Dad! W-what are you - uck!" It's still warm! The thought screamed in Sora's mind and he felt the burn if bile in the back of his throat, stomach churning as he fought the urge to throw up.

"It was low, trying to get to me through you," Ansem continued as if Sora withering and crying out in protest, fingers drawing a circle of blood over the boy's bare torso. "But it'll be alright now, Sora - I know how to undo the bewitching-"

"I'm not bewitched!" The teen near-shrieked at his step-father, eyes burning with unshed tears. "Why are you doing this-"

"-so just be still and everything will-"

"-to me? Please Dad, let me-"

"-be alright."

"-go!"

Ansem continued to write on Sora's stomach and chest as he spoke, voice deep and even as if soothing a child as the brunet tried to curl in on himself, sobbing. Perhaps he was. Finally the blood-soaked hand pulled away, admiring his work. Within the circle a bloody _'x' _in the middle, just above the boy's belly button. Sora's name had been written inside, letters scattered within in in no particular order; an _'s' _below the right nipple with the _'r'_ below the other, the _'o'_ under the second letter and below his belly-button on his left side with the_ 'a' _across from it on the right. Symbols looking of half-waves entwined with each other were drawn between each of the letters in a circle and Ansem gave a nod of approval.

"It is time."

Sora, eyes blurry with tears and burning looked at the man with the darkest glare he could mustered, breath heaving. "T-time for what? To let me go?" He couldn't help the hope that edge into him at that but as he realized upon the man's words to him, doubted that that was the case.

Ignoring the question Ansem rose from the bed, wiping his hand absently against his pants and setting the bowl of blood down on the nearby table before taking up a mug. Moving to the pot with the ill-smelling substance within he dipped the mug inside, withdrawing the steaming green liquid and making his way back to the bed. Sora's eyes were fixed on his step-father and the mug, throat seeming to close. _No, no, no, no-!_

"Listen, oh gods of the earth!" Ansem's voice boomed in the small room and the boy on the bed cringed, wanting to shut his ears. "Free the darkness from thy innocent lamb, tainted with an Evil touch! Accept my sacrifice and free this gentle boy from Darkness! Hear my words and obey!"

"Dad-" Sora started again, voice pleading. "Please don't do this, there's nothing wrong with-" He was cut off with a hiss, body jerking in its bonds as the blood on his chest began to burn, searing his skin. Through the pain he saw as Ansem brought the steaming drink to his lips, head tilting back slightly as he took a mouthful. A moment later strong fingers were gripping his jaw and Sora managed a weak cry of protest before rough lips were pressed against his own, forcing the burning potion into him. It was swallow or choke and Sora was doing both, unable to turn his head nor push the stronger body away to be rid of the foul-tasting substance burning the inside of his mouth and down his throat. It wasn't until he had been forced to swallow it all that Ansem pulled away and Sora was able to cough properly, head turning to the side and head swimming.

_What's - w-what's happening-_

The potion continued to move through Sora and he could feel the tingling-burning left in its path spreading through other parts of him - to the tips of his ears, his fingertips and finally to his toes. The signs drawn onto his stomach began to glow with a dull light, slowly getting brighter as the potion pulsed through him.

"Yes - that's it, let it help you.." Faintly Sora could hear the mummered words of his step-father but he was being pulled apart form the inside and soon he could only hears the roaring of blood in his ears, body seeming to have caught fire. The room was quickly fading into darkness and he went towards it, away from the burning pain of the flesh.

_'Where am I?'_ Sora was no longer in the stone room with Ansem; he was alone, clad in a pair of dark shorts and a white top, hair ruffling in an non-existent wind. He was himself but also _wasn't_, watching as he looked around slowly to take in his surroundings. _'It's all dark..'_

_/Hey./_

Turning on the spot Sora was surprised to see himself - _No, not quite._ - standing more than ten feet away, wearing loose light-colored pants and a white top, as well. Blinking for a moment Sora slowly shook his head, raising a hand to point._ 'W-who are you? You look - we could be brothers!' _

The boy smirked at him, lighter blue-eyes dancing with mirth._ /That's because I -am- you. A part of you that hardly gets to see the light of day, thank-you-very-much./_

In an instant the space between them was gone, leaving the pair half a foot away from each other._ /You're going to go for sleep, alright? Nothing personal./ _A hand rosed to clap Sora on the shoulder who didn't quite feel it - it was more of an echo in his mind. _/But that's how it has to be. I'm needed more than you are, now../_

_'W-wait-'_

Blue orbs locked on to blue and Sora could feel himself drifting off, swaying on the spot as he struggled to cling to consciousness. It was for naught as he started to fall backwards, the smirking face of his twin growing distant as he was submerged into a thick pool of despair.

_'D-don't go - let me out-'_

Sora sank under the pool, voice lost into its thickness as the air was pressed out of his lungs, choking him. He struggled against it, eyes still locked on the frighteningly small form of the other boy until he couldn't make him out any longer, body seeming to be pulled backwards by an invisible force. As his heart pounded in his chest and his struggles grew weaker Sora's body slowly relaxed, thoughts growing sluggish as shadows licked at the edge of his vision_. I'm sorry..Riku..._

Then darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Here would end this arc and start up a new one! But don't worry, kiddies! - we'll be getting back to Riku and Cloud's Plot to Save Sora From de Ebil Step-Dad soon (as in the next couple of chapters? I may touch on them in the next one ;;)

Here's the dilemma - do I continue to add on to this, or start anew now? I want to give each character their own bit but Roxas and Sora sorta bleed into each other, ya'know? Reviews and suggestions are loved! 3


End file.
